Be careful what you wish for
by andreoski
Summary: Esta es la Traducion de Be careful what you wish for con el permiso de su autora "luvingron182hp"


Este Fic es una traduccion con el consentimiento de su autora "luvingron*182hp" cualquir duda o comentario dejen un review o mandenme un mail: andreoksi@hotmail.com  
  
Romance/general Hermione/Draco  
  
*****  
  
"Be careful what you wish for"  
  
Esto es un Hermione/Draco . Espero que lo disfruten. Se que el principio es un poco confuso pero se pondra mejor. Esta basado en un libro llamado "Thwonk", y escrito con los fascinantes personajes de JK. Espero tener tiempo de publicar los proximos capitulos rapidamente, recuerden que solamente soy humana y tengo otras cosas que hacer. Por favor dejen un REVIEW.  
  
Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, solo la historia.  
  
******  
  
"Si tan solo." hermione susurro "Si tan solo el niño que vivio pensara en mi mas que en una amiga." suspiro.  
  
Hermione Granger era una chica muy bonita. Era linda, inteligente y con buyen sentido de la moda.este año habia cambiado; su cabello; que habia sido café y esponjoso, ahora lucia lacio, brillante y largo. Habia crecido varios centímetros y no solo en altura, su pecho y gluteos por fin eran del tamaño que debian. Se veia. bastante... sexy. No tenia problemas con su apariencia, el unico problema era que lo unico a lo que temia, el unico al que amaba, salia con su mejor amiga. Todo el mundo sabia que Harry era el mejor amigo de Hermione ademas de Ron., pero ella queria ser mas que su amiga. A ella le gustaba Harry desde tercer alo cuando la salvo de los dementores. Pero, por supuesto que no le habia dicho a nadie, era demasiado penosa. Salia con otros chicos, pero nadie como el. Cuando salia con Krum se imaginaba que estaba con Harry, pero todo termino cuando le dijo Harry como 5 veces en una misma cita. Habia intentado todo por dejar de amar a Harry, incluso trato de querer a Ron, pero era demaciado difícil. Y ahora su amado estaba con Ginny. Su mejor amiga. Ella siempre pensaba cuando los veia besandose, pero no la podia culpar, después de todo ella no sabia que a Hermione le gustaba su novio.  
  
Pero esta noche era diferente, se sentia diferente, sentia que la queira. Después de ver a Harry y Ginny dandose un beso de buenas noches y dirigiendose a sus dormitorios, ella espero.  
  
Una hora. dos horas. la sala comun estaba totalmente desierta, era su oportunidad. Subio a el dormitorio de chicos y silenciosamente verifico que todos estuvieran dormidos, todos roncaban, dormian profundamente. Pensaba mientras veia dormir a Harry como un bebe, pero regreso a la realidad. Tomo la capa de invisibilidad de Harry y se cubrio con ella. Se dirigio a la biblioteca.  
  
Cuando llego se dirigio a la seccion prohibida. "Pociones de amor y como hacerlas; no, demaciado complicadas. Como controlar el corazon de una persona; no, muy tenebroso. Hechizos de Amor; Perfecto!" Dijo en voz baja, mientras hojeaba el libro. Empezo a leer los titulos de los hechizos. Estaba buscando. perfecto! Lo encontro.  
  
El deseo perfecto.  
  
Problemas de dinero? Problemas con la familia? Sus deseos son ordenes, solo diga las palabras magicas y presto! Tendras lo que deseas en instantes! Facil y efectivo.  
  
Instrucciones.  
  
1- Leea las siguientes palabras: desideri alcunto verto  
  
2- Pronuncia tu nombre.  
  
3- Di te deseo claramente.  
  
Solo espera, los resultados seran increíbles, y recuerde cuidado con lo que desea.  
  
Para efectos secundarios consulte la pagina 1005.  
  
Hermione no fue a la pagina de efectos secundarios, estaba tan entusiasmada, y ademas, que es lo peor que podria pasar?  
  
"Desideri alcunto verto" y mientras pronunciaba esas palabras un extraño viento recorrio la biblioteca, no le importo muchoy siguió con el hechizo.  
  
"Hermione Granger" mas viento.  
  
"Deseo que Harry James Potter me ame tanto como pueda" y con eso un fuerte ruido se escucho en la biblioteca. Se sintio un poco alarmada por el ruido, que tal si Filch lo habia escuchado. Dejo el libro justo como estaba y regreso al dormitorio de las chicas.  
  
*****  
  
El siguiente dia era viernes, gracias a Dios. Hermione se levanto, se vistio y se peino. Cuando estuvo lista bajo a desayunar.  
  
Cuando llego a el gran comedor, se sorprendio. Harry y Ginny estaban vestidos del mismo color, sentados muy juntos, y viendose el uno al otro apasionadamente. Intento calmarse, pero solo logro forzar un sonrisa y se dirigio hacia ellos.  
  
"Hola tortolitos, como estan?" les dijo a Harry y Ginny tomando asiento frente a ellos. Harry volteo a mirar a Hermione, seguido por Ginny. Los dos se rieron y después Harry dedico una de sus hermosas sonrrisas a Hermione. Hermione sintio que se iva a desmayar.  
  
"Bien, tengo practica de quiditch en un rato. Vienes Ginny?" agrego volteando a ver a Ginny.  
  
"Por supuesto Harry" dijo Ginny besandolo en la mejilla. Hermione sintio que iva a vomitar, pero se controlo. De repente Harry puso su mano en su corazon, "ouch" dijo Harry. "wow" dijo Harry "eso fue extraño" y volteo a ver a Hermione sonriendo de oreja a oreja.  
  
"Hola Hermione" dijo Harry como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de ella antes " te ves muy bien hoy!" dijo sonriendo.  
  
"Hola. Hem. gracias" dijo Hermione algo timida.  
  
"Enserio te ves HERMOSA fanastica, esplendida. Hiciste algo con tu cabello? Por que no lo note antes?" pregunto entusiasmado.  
  
"Harry, estas bien amor?" Ginny pregunto poniendo su mano en la frente de Harry, tratando de tener su atención.  
  
Harry puso su mano en su corazon de nuevo "ouch" dijo esta ves un poco mas fuerte, volteo de manera extraña. "ese dolor otra ves, que raro, nunca habia pasado antes" digo Harry. Y volteo a ver a Ginny.  
  
"Entonces vienes a la practica, bebe?" pregunto a Ginny, ella le sonrio y siguieron hablando ignorando por completo a Hermione. Mientras Hermione pensaba por que habria durado tan poco tiempo el hechizo.  
  
*****  
  
Salio a dar un paseo en los jardines de Hogwarts. Tal ves eso la animaria. Y justo cuando se estaba recuperando se encontro frente a freante con Draco Malfoy. Ella esperaba a que Draco la llamara sangre sucia o cualquier otro insulto que se le ocurriera, pero para su sorpresa Draco solamente se le quedo viendo, asombrado, la examino.  
  
"Vaya, hola Granger. No te ves tan mal este año" dijo sonriendo.  
  
Hermione estaba traumada. "Es todo? Nada de sangre sucia? Nada de insultos?" le pregunto.  
  
"Bueno, y que? Prefieres los insultos?" dijo impaciente.  
  
"Por supuesto que no, es solo que. no estoy acostumbrada a que me trates bien" dijo timidamente.  
  
"Bueno quien sabe tal ves este año sea diferente" le dijo con una mirada sospechosa. "ahora, no veo a Potthead ni a Weasel, donde estaran tus novios?" pregunto pero Hermione se dio cuenta de que no estaba siendo malo.sintio que podria hablar con el de Harry, de todo.  
  
"Bueno, pues no se mucho de eso de novios."  
  
"Hermione! Hermione!" se escucho la vos de Harry. Saludando con las manos, parecia querer decir algo urgente.  
  
******  
  
Nota: bueno esto es el principio, creeo que sera una gran historia. Se que suena como un Harry/Hermione pero no se preocupen no es. Bueno. ya veran. Por favor dejen Reviews!!! 


End file.
